The First Mate's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: While out at sea, May gets sucked into a vortex that leads her to a different world. When she arrives, her fear of her new surroundings is quickly replaced with something else as she finds a little boy that captures her heart without even trying...And DESPERATELY needs to be saved...


Johnny let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, a nice glass of wine in hand and his cowboy hat firmly planted on his head with his trademark sunglasses covering his eyes. It had been many years since the last battle for the world and he was glad that the wars were over with. He was a caption and pirate first, world savior second.

He smirked down at his maps as he tried to pinpoint his next destination when the door opened to his room. He looked up and smirked at the woman who entered. "What's the report first mate?" he asked.

May smiled wide at the name as she bounced on her feet. "Well, everything is going along smoothly so far. No injuries and dinner is getting ready as we speak." She commented.

Johnny smiled with a nod as he gazed at his first mate with an appeasing eye. She had definitely grown up. No longer was May the little girl she had been for so long. Somehow she had grown into a beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair, her black eyes bright with that still childlike joy. She had replaced her old yellow like pirate outfit to a better fitting red version. And if he was to be honest. She killed it!

Yet he knew his place with her. As much as she looked good. He had raised her and saw her more as a little sister. He was proud of her. "Glad to here." He commented.

May smiled wide at him and nodded glad she had made her idol happy in anyway. She blinked however when she felt a strange sensation flow through her. She looked around and noticed Johnny had noticed as well as he had grown tense and his hat was tipped slightly.

"Captain!" A voice shouted as another girl rushed into the room. "Johnny, May hurry. There is something going on!"

The two rushed outside and saw the other girls looking over the side of the ship. The two looked under and they gasped in shock at what they saw.

A vortex was right under them spinning around right below the ship.

"Status!?" Johnny shouted.

"Were safe caption. We are to high up for the vortex to affect us." One girl commented with glasses on her cute face.

"Good to hear." Johnny nodded before looking down at it seriously. "This could be a danger to the world though..."

"Maybe it's just a whirlpool?" A crew member asked hopefully.

"I doubt it." May replied, shaking her head. "That swirling vortex is definitely not made out of water."

"She's right." Johnny nodded. "There is DEFINITELY something supernatural about that thing..."

"So what do we do?" Another crew member asked. "What if it IS dangerous to the world?"

Johnny smirked at her dashingly. "We handle it like we always do." He commented making the girl smile bashfully.

He looked over at May who blinked at her caption. "I need to make a few calls to some people who may be able to handle this." He commented.

May nodded. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

He gave her a smirk as he adjusted his sunglasses so that the light reflected off of them making him look super cool. "I need you to get the crew inside. Till we know what this thing can do. No one gets near the side of the ship." He commanded.

May nodded her pose stiff as she saluted. "Ay-ay Caption!" she saluted and turned around to her friends. "You heard him girls. Get indoors!" she shouted as the crew acted quickly getting inside. May started to follow when suddenly the ship started to lean to the side.

Johnny stumbled but caught himself as he looked around and his eyes wide as he noticed the vortex was starting to grow. "We need to get out of here!" he shouted.

"Ahhh!"

His head snapped up and his eyes widened as he saw May stumbled on the side of the ship. Time seemed to freeze as she gazed over to him before she fell over the side of the ship.

"MAY!" he shouted as he sprinted to the side and looked over it his glasses falling off him as he watched with horror as his first mate was sucked into the vortex.

May screamed as she fell through the vortex. She had no idea where it would take her, how long she would fall...

Would she get back to Johnny and her friends?

Would she return to life at sea?

It was all so unsure, and it scared her deeply not to know these things.

All she could do now was scream helplessly as she fell through the vast, empty vortex...

Then she found herself unceremoniously and embarrassingly launched headfirst into the soft, muddy ground of someone's backyard.

Her behind in the air and her legs spread for the world to see May was out cold for a moment before regaining conciseness. With a swift tug she pulled her head from the mud and staggered before landing on her behind in the mud.

She wined softly at getting her nice outfit wet before her eyes widened and she shot to her feet like a pullet. "Johnny! Girls!" she shouted as she looked around her surroundings and practically wilted when she realized she was not on the ship anymore.

Instead she was in what appeared to be a neighborhood. Yet all the homes looked the exact same. She whimpered in fear at the spooky sight and when she turned around to look at the house she was in front of she promptly froze.

May had always had an ability to sense bad people. It was a gift and a curse. She was terrified of bad people and had always done her best to avoid them as much as she could. The young pirate for as long as she could remember was always scared stiff by bad people and her instincts where telling her that really, REALLY bad people where in that home.

She whimpered and took a step back but paused when she heard something on the side of the house. Blinking in slight confusion she turned her head in that direction and listened closely. Besides the sound of the rain hitting her she was able to make out the sounds of a whimper. A child's whimper.

Suddenly, all fear of the bad people was gone. She new she just couldn't leave what sounded like a whimpering child all alone in the pouring rain.

The young woman rushed forward, towards the left side of the house. NO child was going to be hurt under her watch!

She came to a fence, then hopped up, latched onto it and peeked over.

And that was the very first time May laid eyes on her son.

She would never forget how he looked. Dressed in a large shirt that seemed to cover him like a blanket with wild black hair and pale skin. The boy was on the side of the house leaning against the wall his eyes closed as the rain fell on his face. He whimpered as he felt pain in his tummy and arms.

"Oh my gosh! Why are you out in the rain!?" she asked worry evident in her tone as she rushed over to him.

The boy opened his eyes slowly as he heard the voice and May was stunned at the bright emerald eyes staring at her. Yet her gaze widened when she saw the hurt sadness, and utter fear that where in his gaze. He whimpered slightly and tried to shuffle away from her.

May gasped softly as she approached him. "Don't be scared buddy. I ant going to hurt ya!" she exclaimed.

"N-No...Please...Don't stay...Go...He'll see you, he'll see you saw me, he'll hurt me more, I don't wanna be hurt more, I..." His words were fast, panicked and stuttered, like he was going to have a nervous breakdown at any moment.

May's eyes widened. "Little boy..." She breathed.

"Please...I don't wanna get hurt!" He said, clapping his hands over his eyes. "Please just go...PLEASE!"

May felt her heart break at the little boys pleading. She didn't want to leave him. She lifted the hat from her head and lifted it over him stopping the rain from falling onto him.

He blinked as he stopped feeling the cold rain and lowered his hands to see her gazing down at him her hat gone and over his head. He stared up at her confused and scared. Why was she still here?

"Who is going to hurt you?" she asked in a soft voice.

Harry flinched and gazed down scared and worried. He wasn't supposed to talk to anyone. A freak was never allowed to speak. Yet…she had asked him a question and he got beaten for not responding to them.

He gulped and whispered softly. "My…uncle…"

May's eyes widened in shock and she clapped her hands to her mouth. 'His uncle...' She thought, horrified. 'Oh my gosh...No wonder I'm sensing bad people in that house...There are REALLY bad people in that house...'

"M-Miss...?" The little boy asked softly. She looked down to see him presenting her hat to her. "Y-You should have this...It's not mine..." May stared at him blankly. Then, without warning, she quickly knelt down and pressed the little boy against her body, causing him to let out a soft cute squeak of surprise.

"You shouldn't be out here." She whispered. "You should be inside...Drinking hot chocolate...Sitting by a fireplace...Being cuddled by your mother..."

"M-My mama's gone though..."

"Gone...?" May asked, afraid of the answer. "Gone where?" Harry pointed at the sky.

"Up there..."

Mays eyes grew wide as she gazed up to the sky before pulling him closer to herself and buried her face in his hair. "I'm sorry." She whispered near tears.

Harry blinked at her as he held the hat to himself but nuzzled into her. She was warmth and he liked her warmth.

May sniffed and leaned back but placed a small kiss on his forehead making the boys eyes widened at the strange sensation. She smiled softly down at him. "I'm sorry about your mommy." She said softly.

Harry shook his head gently agents her. "It's okay." He muttered.

May smiled softly at his cute voice and lifted him up and into her arms gently. She placed the hat onto his head and her smile grew at how cute he looked. It was a bit too big on him but it was still adorable as it seemed to cover his eyes.

Harry blinked and lifted the hat up to see the woman smiling down at him. He had only seen that look from his aunt and it was always directed at Dudley but never him. Now that he was being gazed at he felt both warm and shy as he looked away timidly.

May giggled. "Aww, don't be shy." She gushed. "I'm just a silly old lady, nothing to be shy about!"

"O-Old...?" Harry asked. "You don't look old..." May blinked, then smiled.

"Aww, thanks, little guy." She ruffled his hair. "You're a sweetie." Harry blushed again.

"Wh-What's a sweetie?" He asked.

"You!" she said with a grin making the child blush.

She smiled down at him content really not wanting to let him go. Too bad for her this moment would not last.

The door to the front of the house slammed open. "BOY!"

Harry instantly tensed and started to tremble in fear. Mays eyes widened and tensed as well from the loud angry voice but as soon as she heard the child's terrified whimpers her eyes narrowed into a heated glare.

The large man staggered to the side of the house with an angry scowl. "Come out freak! You need to start din-"

He froze when he spotted a young woman holding the child in her arms and giving the man a very intimidation death glare. He glared back at her angered that she had found the freak. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

His answer was a giant anchor being slammed into the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Vernon roared in pain as he flew towards a tree. He grunted in pain as he landed on his back. "Y-You..." He sat up, clutching at his head. "You little B***!" He roared angrily.

"Don't you DARE insult me, you fat piece of garbage!" May retorted. "You are a MONSTER!"

"I'm not a monster! HE is!" Vernon pointed at Harry. This resulted in May pinning him to the tree by the stomach with her anchor. He choked out in pain.

"You'd better shut your mouth about him." May said through gritted teeth. "You have no right to say one single solitary WORD about him!"

Vernon growled and gasped in pain as the anchor was pressed deep into his gut. "It's my property I do with it as I want to!" he wheezed.

May growled low as she increased the pressure and watched in sick pleasure as the man's face turned more purple. "He is NOT property!" she said stern and angry. "He is a cute human being!"

Harry whimpered slightly at the loud noise and the fact that his uncle was getting hurt. He lifted his hat and his eyes grew wide and scared. He raised his arms and tugged gently on the girls arm making her blink and turn her head to look at him.

"Please stop."

May blinked and tilted her head confused. "Huh?"

"Don't hurt him."

"But he hurt you, called you names, and is…just mean!" she pouted but the pain and anger was still shining bright in her eyes.

Harry shook his head. "I-I deserve to be hit and be called things." He muttered sadly.

May tightened her hold on him. "No you do NOT." Her stern tone said. Harry flinched, but she held strong. "Don't tell yourself lies like that too. He's lying, and everyone who told you bad things about yourself was also lying."

"B-But-"

"No buts. Those are for sitting." She replied. "If anyone deserves to be hurt, it's this monster right here!"

"I...I don't want him hurt though..."

"I can't say I understand why..."

"Because he knows his place." Vernon replied from under the anchor.

"You're still talking?" May said bluntly.

"He knows that no one else will care for him, no one else will EVER let him in their home. We did our good deed by allowing him into our home. So he earns his keep, and we try to remove the freak stuff he possesses!" he shouted.

"Freak Stuff?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

The man growled low. "Magic."

May blinked at the man before she started to giggle then laugh outright confusing the two.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!?"

May continued to giggle but opened her eyes at the large man. "You're not too smart are you?" she said.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!"

"Magic is all around the world. It's how we do pretty much everything. It's also super convenient. I mean come on magic is about as common as birds in the sky and fish in the sea." She commented.

"DON'T bring that rubbish up, you wretched girl!" Vernon snapped. "Magic doesn't exist in THIS part of the world!" May tilted her head.

"Huh? I'm in some kind of magic free zone?" She slapped a hand against her head. "I guess that explains why you're such a pompous, racist, braindead, closed-minded monster!"

"Shut up!"

"But enough about that. I'm taking the boy."

"WHAT!?"

"You scream a LOT you know that?" she asked with a soft wince. "As I said. He's coming with me. I will not stand to see him hurt by you monster." She said with narrowed eyes her child like speech gone.

Vernon growled low then scoffed. "Fine. Take the freak of nature. We never wanted him in the first place!"

May glared down at the man and lifted the anchor up. Only to slam it onto the man's head knocking him out. "Man that guy was mean." She said.

"Y-You…"

She blinked and looked down at the wide eyed child who had tears at the corners of his eyes. "You want me?" he asked.

May tilted her head with a frown before giving him a toothy grin. "Yep!" She replied. Harry tilted his head.

"I...I don't understand..." She frowned.

"What's not to understand? You're a cute snuggly little cuddlebug and I wanna be your mommy!" She replied.

Harrys eyes grew wide in shock. "M-My…mommy…" he whispered stunned.

May nodded with a wide smile. "Yup! Mama May~" she said with a happy laugh.

"B-but...I'm a freak!"

"No you're not." She said with a soft frown. "You're cute." She wined softly.

"But the freak stuff!"

"Is magic honey." She soothed softly as she ran her hand through his hair softly. "I have it too. How do you think I got the anchor here?" she asked tilting her head to the large anchor sitting down on the ground.

MAMA!" he cried as he buried himself into her arms and cried for the first time that he could remember.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, tightening her hold on him. "Hey...Come on...It's okay..."

"Mama...Mama...Mamamamamamamamamama..." He continuously mumbled the word over and over again. May gave him a sad frown, then smiled slightly.

"Yeah...That's right, sweetheart..." She bounced him in her arms. "Mama's here now..."

"M-MY mama..."

"And MY baby."


End file.
